Deja Vu
by Mr.Shaomi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kenyataan yang aku alami, ingin mencicipinya juga? Aku berharap kau akan mengomentari rasanya.


**Deja Vu  
**

**Character:** Sakura [Sebenarnya bisa dianggap karakter dari anime apa saja, kalau dianggap dirimu sendiri juga bisa, karena ini hanya kisah nyata yang author tuangkan disini.]  
**Rate:** K  
**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto. [Kalau fanficnya punya author^^ cuman minjem karakter XD]  
**Genre:** Drama [Maybe? Reader yang menilai.]

Yo, Aku muncul lagi, gomen cerita yang lainnya belum bisa dilanjut, alurnya juga udah lupa wkwk #plok Haaa ini fanfic cuman tentang curhatan Author, baru pembukaan dari sekian lama gak nulis fanfic T.T)/ Monggo yang mau baca... _Btw_, ini kisah nyata lho—_Happy Reading!_ [Jangan lupa Review hoho]. Jaa! *boft*

.

.

.

Dia duduk disebelahku, menunduk memainkan handphonenya. Sesekali ia memainkan poninya yang panjang, jaket berwarna pink kusam yang ia kenakan belum dilepas. Aku hanya sesekali melihatnya dari samping, tepat disebelahnya, seraya bersender aku mengawasinya. Aku tak habis pikir, apakah ia tidak merasa kesepian? Dijauhi teman-teman, karena sikapnya yang kurang diterima oleh yang lain.

Apakah ia tidak menyadarinya? Kami mengacuhkannya karena sifatnya. Hal _sepele _yang dibesar-besarkan, apakah harus kita mengucapkan '_Selamat Ulang Tahun' _dihari ulang tahunnya? Bahkan orang tuanyapun lupa akan hari yang katanya 'istimewa' itu. Jangan salah paham, seharusnya ia koreksi diri dulu. Hei, kenapa aku harus berkenalan dan berteman denganmu?

Seharusnya, sejak awal aku tidak usah ditakdirkan duduk disebelahmu. Aku terlihat cuek karena berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur. Aku kesal! Setiap hari selalu membahas tentang dirimu, sebenarnya tidak baik membicarakan orang, aku mencoba untuk tidak terlibat, tetapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Selalu saja begitu, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Aku ingin belajar disekolah, mempunyai banyak teman, oh—musuh? Tch, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Lagipula siapa yang ingin mempunyai musuh, _heh _bodoh.

Aku ingin menjadi _kameo_ dikehidupan ini, yang hanya muncul sekilas saat sebuah peristiwa berjalan menurut alurnya. Pemeran utama? Hm, terimakasih, itu terlalu muluk bagiku, menjadi seorang pahlawan yang dari awal cerita sudah terlihat, banyak yang menyukai 'Pemeran Utama' ini. Lagi pula, hidup tanpa rintangan itu menyenangkan. Tidak akan ada yang namanya masalah, hidup lebih santai—namun rapuh.

"...Kenapa lagi-lagi kau mempunyai masalah yang serupa?" Diriku yang lain terlihat kesal, menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya menatapku sinis.

"..._Apa?" _Aku hanya bisa menatap diriku yang lain, terlihat tegar dan percaya diri. Aku bisa merasakan kesal yang ia rasakan. Sejak SD, SMP, SMA, selalu saja mempunyai masalah yang serupa. Teman sebangku, sahabat, teman dekat, mempunyai hobi yang sama, sudah merasa cocok berteman dengannya—dan pada akhirnya semua itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang manis—lalu pahit.

Seperti yang kualami saat ini, dibangku SMA, masalah ini terulang kembali, menjadi seperti tumbal yang harus dikorbankan setiap aku memulai sekolahku.

"..Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Ia menghela napas, menatapku kasihan.

".._Maaf, dirimu yang nyata ini memang tidak berguna,"_ Berkali-kali aku menyalahkan diriku, kurang tegas, terlalu baik, plin-plan, tidak mempunyai pendirian—bodoh.

"..." Ia terdiam, aku merasa diriku ini tidak berguna, air mataku mulai mengalir, aku meruntuki diriku. ".._Kenapa..Kenapa..Kenapa..Kenapa.."_ Aku mencoba tegar, namun aku termakan oleh ucapanku sendiri, aku lelah, harus berdiam diri dan menganggap ia yang duduk disebelahku tidak ada—tentu ia ada, namun kenyataan yang harus membuatku acuh padahnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, ini salahmu, jadi aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu," –_Ya, kata-kata yang egois._

"Entah sampai kapan aku atau kau akan saling mengacuhkan, itu akan kuanggap tidak ada," –_Melarikan diri?_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin masalah yang serupa terjadi lagi, selalu aku yang menjadi penengah, apakah itu peranku dilahirkan kedunia ini?—Aku ingin menolaknya, andaikan itu bisa," –_Tidak menerima kenyataan, mungkin ini sebuah ujian—de ja vu._

"Saat ini entah mengapa, aku merasa kesal."—_Pada diriku sendiri? _

.

.

.

_Kau yang sedang membaca tulisan ini maupun ocehanku tadi, ini kisah nyata yang sedang kualami saat ini, kalau kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? _

_._

_._

_._

_**REVIEW? **__**Pasti akan membantu sekali. Salam hangat, HyuTen.**_


End file.
